Broken
by Enchanting-Nightmare
Summary: Cato Evens is admitted into Panems' Rehabilitation and Mental Hospital. There he meets a short black haired girl, Cloverfield, who seems to becomes his entire world. He also meets Clove's suicidal, depressed friends who also suffer from common illnesses. But what does Clove suffer from? Cato promises he won't let anything hurt her ever again. Bad summary but read anyway?
1. Chapter 1

**First story so don't have too high of expectations?**

**Warning: Explicit Language throughout this story so if you get easily offended, just 'beep' it out in your head?**

**Cato's POV**

_The carpets stained, this chair is so fucking uncomfortable, why is it so hot in here? _ I sat there quietly, hating every second. _It wasn't my fault I'm here. I can't be held responsible for beating the shit out of someone if they piss me off, _I thought bitterly. "Cato Evens?" I hear a small voice say in front of me. I let out an annoyed sigh as I drag my eyes off a small stain on the floor as I look up to who I presume is my social worker. She is a petite women with bright blue eyes and a friendly enough voice. "Yeah." _I give short answers, deal with it. "_I'm Cindy, another man called Cinna and I will be taking care of you during your stay. Are you ready to see your room?" "Do I have a choice?" I asked, bored and still very much bitter. She shot me a pleading look, she really did seem like a nice person, I even feel guilty for acting like an ass hole to her. Without any more rude remarks I get up throwing the small bag of belongings over my shoulder.

It wasn't a long walk to my room, a few stairs and down a hall way or two and we were there. Cindy swiftly unlocked the metal door pushing it open to reveal a small room. It was plain enough, cream coloured walls with a large window, in the back corner was a double bed and next to that was a table and chair. "I like what you've done to the place, very creative," I let sarcasm run through every word. Her mouth twitched slightly at my dry humour, "You know, there isn't a rule here that says you can't decorate your own room."  
"Yeah, I'm sure crazy people love arts and crafts." _Sarcasm really is my second language. _"I'll be in the room next to the front desk if you need me," Her words almost echo the room as the door closes behind her. _Fuck I hate it here. I don't even need to be here – I'm not crazy! I get angry sometimes, so what? Everyone does, people need to get the fuck over it!_ I crushed my eyes shut, and begin to take deep breaths, knowing exactly the consequences if I get too worked up. This was not the time and place to black out. Instead I slam the door behind me as I enter the even duller hallways of Panem's Rehabilitation and Mental Hospital.

I stroll aimlessly up and down different hallways, going through doors that lead me into new rooms. _Walks are good. Walks clear my min- SHIT! _I slam into something hard knocking her to the floor. "Uh shit, sorry! I wasn't paying attention and...Sorry." I ramble on as I help her up. She was small girl, easily a foot and half shorter than me. Her long black her framed her pale face as she looked up at me with glassy brown eyes. "It's fine, my fault." Her voice was only small, matching her petite frame, but none the less it still had sounded somewhat angelic. "No, no I should've paid more attention to my surroundings." I rub the back of my neck vigorously trying to find the right worlds to explain why I practically bulldozered her onto the hard ground. She wrinkled her nose, "Can we just agree that we are both at fault?" Her voice watch much louder now, and somewhat fierce._ I like it_. "Deal. Uh, Cato." I say holding out my hand. She stared at it, an amused look spread across her face, "We're in a mental hospital, formal isn't really the theme here. But I'm Clove." I let out chuckle, my teeth glimmering at her. _Same humour too._ "So where ya headed?" I couldn't help but stare at her lips when she talked, she really was a pretty girl. _Focus Cato! _I shrug,"No where in general. I only got admitted here today and felt like going for walk, so I did. I'm not even sure if I know the way back to my room to be honest." This time it was her that laughed at my response. Her teeth shone as she smiled up at me. _That smile...Damn! _Again his thoughts were interrupted by her voice, "Smart one. I was headed up to the TV room if you wanted to come?" _Fuck yes. _"Sure, I don't exactly have anywhere else to go." I smile down at her as I follow her through each door.

Again, walking with someone who actually knew the way to places seemed like a much shorter journey. "So what are you in for, or is that too personal?" I hear her ask from my left side. "Um, Anger management or some shit like that," _God if it was anyone else I would've told them to piss off. Why does she have such an affect on me? _"What about you or...?" I asked hesitantly. _I still don't know how crazy she is, or if she even is crazy at all._ We sat down on the couch ignoring the TV all together. She had dropped her gaze and was now focussing hard a loose strand of cotton that clung to her oversized sweater. A few more minutes of silenced passed before she had even looked up again, but it wasn't towards me, instead her neck craned to see the small clock on the wall which read 6:00. "It's dinner time." She said breaking the silence. _What the hell just happened? We were fine and talking the all of a sudden she shuts down? __What's wrong with this girl? _"C'mon they don't like it when we're late, and you can meet the others too." _Others?_ "Who?" I asked confused, trying to keep up with her speed walking. _Her legs were small, but damn she could move fast! _"My friends, you get to meet them." Her tone sounded somewhat happier now. _Mood swings?_

Clove had practically sprinted into the Cafeteria, instantly sitting down at a table near the middle of the room. I, on the other hand stood awkwardly near the entrance. _Fuck, is there a seating plan or can I just sit down anywhere? _Clove had begun to wave, attempting to get my attention. Her small hands flailed back and forth indicating for me to come over. It was all the invitation I needed. "Guys this is Cato, he's new here. Cato, this is Katniss, Peeta..." She aimlessly points at each person as I do my best to smile at each of them, "Marvel, Rue, Glimmer,Thresh and Finnick." I take in each of their faces, in hopes I might actually remember their names. "Uh hey.." _Shit, I already forgot what name goes to what face. _

The food wasn't bad, it wasn't great but still better than expected. "Crap, I'm late for one on one therapy, I'll see you guys in the TV room later!" Clove had already gotten up and was manoeuvring through the crowd and out the metal doors. _Is it bad that I miss her already? No! Snap out of it, Cato, you don't even know a thing about her beside her name. _"So what are you in for?" A blonde haired girl, Glimmer, I think her name was asked me. _Man is that the only questioned ask around here? _"Anger issues. You?" _Maybe I might actually get a response this time. _She smiled, "Anger Management huh, don't get many of them around here. Well I was admitted here for Self Harm." My eyes quickly search her arms but there were no cuts. "Thighs." I hear her say quietly as my gaze meets hers. _Way to be subtle about it Cato. _"Uh sorry, I was just..." _God I'm a train wreck today. _She smiled at me again, shaking her head, "No. It's fine, we're kinda use to people like the staff searching. It's not rare either, look around, most of the people here have scars." I shiver at the thought of those frightening scars on Clove. I shove the left over jelly and ice cream away, losing all appetite whatsoever.

I was surrounded by the sound of idle chatter, everyone had tried making a conversation with me but in all fairness I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Instead I watched the door in hopes that Clove would walk through them at any second. Out of nowhere I could her the girl to the left of me, Katniss I think her name is, lean over and whisper into my ear. "She won't be back till later. 8 I think." _I seriously need to work on my subtly! _I look down not even having the balls to answer her. It wasn't much longer when everyone got up, Thresh, the big masculine one had announced they were going into the TV room. _Man, that dude is almost, if not bigger than me! _Still not knowing where anything is, I simply follow Cloves' friends. _Fuck, I need a map or something! _"So how curious are you?" I hear a voice say behind me. I turn my body, looking back at the direction of the familiar voice. _Glimmer._ "Curious about what?" I ask, as she catches up to my pace. "About who is fucked up with what." I smiled at her explanation, _it really did sound like something I would say. _"Honestly, a little." I wasn't lying either, I really did want to know why people are in here, especially Clove. "Well you already know about me and you're going to find out about the others sooner or later. So, Katniss has bad Anxiety. Rue has an eating disorder. Marvel is suicidal. Finnick and Peeta suffer from depression. And Thresh has deep physiological issues. But like I said before, the majority of us are cutters, so you can work it out." She had summed up everyone's illness except for the one I actually care about. "And Clove?" I pressed. Her faced crinkled,"Uh Clove's...different. She has a couple of things, but I wouldn't be able to tell you. She rarely does group sessions and that's where most of the info comes from. She's hard to explain, but all I know is that out of all of us she is the most... fragile, so be careful around her, with what you say and stuff." _So she really is messed up..._I felt like someone had just hit me straight in the stomach. _She's so small and fragile, I don't care if I don't know her. I won't let a single thing hurt her __ever again__._


	2. Chapter 2

_Don't hate, appreciate. Just joking, but seriously be nice?_

_Okay this is kind of a slow chapter but bare with me? A bit of Clato cuteness in the end if you're haven't fallen asleep by then aha. _

**Chapter 2**

**Cato's POV**

_Where is she?_ I sat there quietly on the couch in the TV room, everyone else around me were either whispering quietly or absorbed in the random movie that played on the screen. My eyes somehow manage to trail back to the clock for the eighth time in what felt like 20 minutes, yet it still read 25 past 8. I let out an agonised groan which seemed loud enough to raise a few heads in the room,. "Uh..I've just seen this movie before," I lied, they simply nod turning their attention back to the screen. _Where is she? _My mind replays. _Katniss told me she'd be here by 8 and it's almost half past! _Seeming as if Clove had read my very mind, she has strolled into the pitch black room, taking seat on the only available spot on the large 'U' shaped couch, next to me._ Finally! _She had looked up at me flashing a smile that made her white teeth glow in the dark. I smile back without even noticing taking in as much of her appearance as the lighting would allow. Her long, silky hair was now pulled up into a messy bun at the back of her head, leaving shorter strands to caress her face. She still had on her oversized grey sweater but had now changed into incredibly short red pyjama bottoms. _Fuck, doesn't she know there are guys around? _I readjust my body and begin to think about my grandma's feet or ice baths or puppies lost in a burning house, anything to get my mind off her lower half. _This is going to be a long ass night._

I couldn't help myself but stare at her._ God she's beautiful._ She, like everyone else, was focused hard on the movie, which made it so much easier to stare without getting caught. Although, she did look back at me a couple of times, and I was so sure she had caught me but she simply smiled and refocused on the screen. _How can one person seem so innocent and fragile yet feisty and __sexy__ all at one __time__?_

It wasn't much longer when the movie had finally ended, a cliché ending as predicted, the bad guy dies and the two lovers live happily ever after. _They really should make realistic movies instead of all the fairytale bullshit._ _No one ever has a happy ending, if you think you did then you're obviously lying to yourself. _My thoughts, once again, had been distracted by Clove. The lights were back on as everyone had begun emptying the room, leaving it just the two of us remaining. She was now up and stretching, her tight shorts clinging to her figure. _Shit! Um puppies, staplers, er the Eiffel Tower!_ "You coming?" Her sweet voice now filling the room. "Where are we going?" I really didn't have a clue what the schedule her was. She shrugged, "Most people went to bed, but it's too early for me." Instantly my neck panned up to the clock. _11:06. _"Me too. So you wanna go for a walk or something? We could watch another movie too if you want." I was so desperate for her to stay anything seemed like an option. "We could play cards?" She turned her neck gesturing to the back of the room where old dusty board games filled a cupboard. I nod quickly taking her up on her offer.

It seemed like we had sat there for an hour, no the clock read 12, we really had been sitting here for an hour playing Go Fish. In all honesty, I really didn't mind, I would have gladly sat here for another 3 hours if that meant I got to see how happy Clove gets every time I hand her over a card she needed. She was so childlike sometimes, and I love every aspect of that. She saw things differently than others did. To her, the simplest things seemed to gave her the uttermost enjoyment. It seemed impossible that such a happy person was living in a mental hospital. That was the one thing I really couldn't wrap my head around. _W__ere__ the sayings true? __Are__ the happiest people __really the saddest? The brightest eyes cry the most tears? No. I wouldn't let her cry. Not my Clove__y__._ "YAY!" She screamed jumping up and doing her very own victory dance that she had done many times tonight. I smile as chuckle echoes through me, she really was adorable. "So what's that? 8 to 3 now?" _Man I really suck at Go Fish! _"Something like that," She stated coolly, the victory dance wearing off. She yawn widely, her nose crinkling as her hand cupped over her mouth gently. Adorable. "Bed time?" I yawn back at her. _I hate how infectious yawns are. _She bobbed her head up and down a devious smile crossing her face, "Race ya?" I let out another chuckle as her childlike personality comes through once more.

We raced up and down halls, earning disapproving looks from the staff until we were up on the fourth floor where majority of the patients rooms where. To my advantage her room was straight across from mine, making my tiny rat hole of a room seem like a glorious mansion, with a very glorious neighbour. We were almost there I could tell when I ran passed the stain on the floor I saw when arrived, I trailed Clove most of the way but that was just because I had still yet to learn the map of the Hospital. But this was it, only upstairs and down the hall, my long muscular legs easily overtaking her short scrawny ones. She seemed somewhat surprised when I finally overtook her, but it wasn't over yet, in all but one second she began to sprint faster than he had ever imagined. My competitive side burst as I reach my hand out, we were almost at the end of the hall now. I had successfully swept her tiny body into my arms as we came to a stop in front of our doors. We both stop panting and laughing at chaos that was our race. It seemed like once we had calmed down, it was only then that we realised that I still had a strong grasp on her body. _It was ridiculous how perfectly she fit there. _I could feel the warmth of her body now that my hand had somehow sneakily snaked under the bottom of her sweatshirt. The warm bare skin of her hip ran chills down my body. I couldn't help but smile down at her, which help ease the silence surrounding us. It seemed like a lifetime when she finally said something, but in reality was only a few seconds. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked somewhat hopeful hint in her voice. I simply nod, still in a trance from being so close to her. "Okay um.. Goodnight Cato." I loosen my grip as she turned around, opening her door. I could feel every inch of her soft warm skin slowly leave my arm, her scent of coconuts and lavender still clung to my clothes from when I had caught her. "Night Clovey." I reply not even realising the nickname I had mentally given her slip out. I look down sheepishly as I hear a final giggle from her before the bang of the door. _Way to fuck up the name slip Cato. _I slip into my own room, exhausted not even bothering to change. She was the last thing on my mind before I fell into my coma of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Another kind of slow chapter, sorry. Enjoy anyway?_

**Cato's POV**

I woke to the sound of my metal door swing open, the sunlight coming through the only window on the other side of the room was still bright enough to make my eyes burn. "Clove?" I ask groggily still recovering from sleep. 'Uh, no. My name is Cinna, I'm your other caretaker, didn't Cindy tell you?" He was tall and dark, his voice was raspy and deep but at the same time, calming. I sat up, slowly focussing on the world around me. "Yeah, sorry, I was just...er sleeping and..."I began to trail off, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. _S_o much for answering his question, guy probably thinks I'm some illiterate nut job. But _I am not a morning person. Never was, never will be. _I hear him let out a deep laugh, "Mornings aren't your thing huh?" I look up at him, it seemed like everyone here could read each other like a book. _And_ _I don't know if I like being read __so easily__._ "Not really. Back at home people wouldn't even try to talk to me until 11 the earliest. At least by then I could have the mentality to string a proper sentence together." Another smile spread across his face. _I guess the staff here isn't so bad. Could have a got some ass hole bossing me around._ "Well it's 8:30 and I didn't want you missing out on breakfast." He was now folding up my blankets and re placing them neatly back on my bed. "Thanks." I stand there awkwardly, _was I meant to help him make the bed or just go down to get food?_ I decided to help out, I actually was half a decent human being, not that many people realise. "So you've met Cloverfield?" His deep voice filled the silence in the room. I was taken back, _Cloverfield?_ "Uh, yeah. I ran into her yesterday," _Like physically, I ran into her. _I shake my head at the thought, "She's nice, we hung out for a while. But how do you know her?" It was a big hospital and their were hundreds of staff working here, the chances seem slim. "I'm one of her caretakers too. Cindy and I, we take care of almost everyone down this end of the hall. Great girl." _I guess the chances weren't so slim after all. Makes sense, she __IS__ just across the hall. _By this point the bed was done and we were just making small talk. "So you know what's wrong with her then?" _I couldn't help myself. _He shot me a 'did-you-seriously-just-ask-me-that' look making me look down sheepishly, "Yes, but it's in my job guidelines that I don't reveal nor do I speak about my patients illnesses with anyone besides themselves. Strict patient confidentiality." I sigh, couldn't blame the guy for following his job, "Knew it was a long shot anyway."

I stroll into the cafeteria going straight over to the food line. _Catering for crazy people or not, the chefs here still make some decent __meals__._ I grab my monster breakfast of bacon, eggs, sausage, toast and chocolate chip pancakes and head over to the table where everyone was already seated. "Got enough food?" I hear a familiar angelic voice say as I drop down next to her. Instantly I smile, becoming oblivious to the fact that she was mocking me and my food decisions. "What? A big guy like me can't just live on a small bowl of cereal and orange juice." I used the same tone she had mocked me with as my mouth stretched into one of my many smart ass grins as I gesture down to her food. _I wasn't lying, I was tall and muscular enough to earn the amount of food on my plate_. "Whatever you say, Mr Giant." This time she had rolled her eyes, her voice much lighter. I bump into her gently, chuckling at out friendly banter. In truth, she was the only person I would banter with without wanting to tear their head off of coarse. It took me no longer than 5 minutes to turn into a human disposable bin and down my entire plate of food, earning a laugh and applause from Clove. Her laugh was the best sound I have ever heard. _I don't care how mushy that sounds, shits real. _She had worn her hair down again today, and if not for the colour change to red on her oversized sweater, she had looked almost identical to when I bumped into her. The temperature wasn't overly hot, nice and breezy infact, making me confused as to why she wore those oversized sweat rags all the time. _This girl is just full of mystery's I'm dying to solve._

It took a while and a lot of people chanting my name repeatedly to realise that people other than Clove were actually trying to talk to me. _No offence, but if you aren't the tiny brunette sitting next to me, then there is a slim chance that I might actually give a fuck about what you're about __to say__. _Again, I was caught by the others, showing obvious extra attention to Clove who was sitting there fiddling with yet another loose strand, oblivious to the rest of the world. _I use to be cool around girls I liked. Now it seems that any subtly, patience or concentration was drained out of me. How can one girl make me loose all those skills within a 24 hour period?_ "So you coming to group today?" Marvel had asked me, instantly snapping my train of thought. _I was getting better with the whole name situation now. _"Do we have a choice?" I already knew the answer. The judge had made it very clear, along with my doctor, my parents, the lady at the front desk, Cindy and again this morning with Cinna. I must attend all group and personal sessions, take every assigned class and stay out of any trouble to be able to even qualify leaving this place. _But with Clove here, I'm not to sure if I still want to leave._

I sat there staring at her like I seem to do constantly now. She wasn't entirely in the circle, her chair was on the outskirts, slightly hiding behind Thresh and some girl I've never even seen before. She wasn't looking up either, she rarely did in the past 15 minutes we've been here. Instead she was, as usual, fiddling with her fingers quietly while the everyone listened to a random patient after the therapist would bombard them with questions. A soothing voice shot my way, grabbing my attention. "So Cato, would you like to introduce yourself to the group since this is your first session with us. Maybe tell us a little of why you're here. The first step of recovery is admitting." I smirk, _guess it's my turn. _"I'm Cato, and I'm here because I knocked the shit out of a guy at a party." I grin at my therapist who shakes his head disapprovingly. Still, the rest of the room echoes in laughs from the other patients, I even catch Clove look up at me with a smile. _If being a smartass is what it takes... _"And then I got sent here for Anger issues, if you hadn't already caught on." I smile once again leaning back into my chair proudly, after earning smiles from around the room and Clove. "Er, thank you for that Cato. Maybe you could have said it in a less violent way, but nonetheless you admitted." He had now turned his attention to someone else, "Clove? How are you today?" _Finally! _I sat up right suddenly interested, my concentration level seeming as focused as a bomb defuser. "Umm fine, I guess..." For the first time ever, her voice was shaky, she seemed terrified. _Why is she so scared? _ "That's good. What did you have for breakfast this morning?" His voice was calming as he spoke slowly to her. _What the fuck type of a question is that? Everyone else had gotten asked things like 'how are your scars' or 'when was the last time you felt the need to throw up?' Even 'do you feel suicidal today?' And she got asked what she ate for breakfast?!_ "Um coco-pops and orange juice." Again her voice held back no nervousness. He nodded approvingly and just like that the therapist had moved onto the next patient, and I was left dumbfounded.

It wasn't much longer when 'Group' was over, and everyone but Clove had begun clearing out of the room. She had mumbled something about having 'one on one' next and I took her absents as an opportunity to get answers. I pulled Glimmer out of the door way and into the practically empty hall. She looked taken back but had quickly eased when she realised it was just me. "Okay what the hell was that?" I ask still trying to comprehend the therapists easiness on Clove. A confused look crossed her face as she waited for me to elaborate more on the statement rather than question. "Why did the therapist ask Clove those type of questions when everyone else got more deep and personal ones?" I spit out in one breath. She smirked at how worked up I was, "I told you, Clove's different. That was her first Group session in a long time, though it wasn't like he was going to drill her for answers anyway." I was still lost as to what was wrong with her. "Like I said, we have to be careful about what we say and ask her. I know it's hard to understand but over time, you learn and get use to it." She patted me on the arm before turning and joining the rest of the group who were talking at the end of the hall. I let out a pained moan as my hand gripped the top of my head, all this Clove stuff was giving me an intense migraine. I walked back to my room after excusing myself to Katniss and the rest of the group who had invited me to play some video game I've never even heard of. _A nap, I need a nap. Clove will still be there when I wake up, _I mentally remind myself as I fall into a slumber.

I had dreamt of Clove. _Shocker, I know._ It seemed as if she was constantly on my mind, and now she visited my dream, if I could even call it that. It was dark and I stood there absent-mindedly before she flung herself into my arms. She was crying. Instantly I had panicked, I asked her repeatedly what had caused it but she wouldn't stop crying. We stood there both helpless. Something was causing her pain and I couldn't stop it. It was the most horrible feeling in the world, I could still feel it, now awake. _What was wrong with her?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_More about Cato's life than anything else. I know, I know, not exactly super interesting but I have writers block and I really wanted to update sooo yeah. _

**Cato's POV**

I headed down each hallway attempting to find my way up to the TV room, and as always, Clove. _I really need to start remembering the way to things... _A shiver ripples through my body as I remember the dream I had earlier. It was still a clear memory, every terrifying second of it. Even my childhood nightmares of a monster in my closet had no comparison to the fear I had felt seeing Clove's tear filled face. I shake my head vigorously as if the memory would just fall out and onto the hard ground. The thought of her being anything less then happy leaves an anxious monster in my stomach. _I need to see her. I need to know she's ok. _The monster roared again.My anxiety level begins to rise as the dream creeps into my head once again. I was running now, no, I was sprinting. It seemed as if the second my burst of adrenaline had hit, I instantly became fully aware of where I was. _I know where she is and how to get there. Down the hall, upstairs, third door to the left. _I let my feet take full control, my speed achieving this task in no more than 2 minutes.

I burst through the door, panting as my eyes scanned the room for her. Without a doubt she was there, sitting quietly on the couch next to Peeta. Her big brown eyes were looking up at me, as were every other pair of eyes in the room. _I sure know how to make an entrance. _I look down, ignoring them as I make my way over to the couch. I sit down on the other side of Clove as Peeta gets up and becomes suddenly interested in the game of Monopoly some of the patients were playing on the other side of the room. _I think I scare him, either that or he hates my __fucking__ guts. _I concentrate back on Clove who seems to be staring at me, an adorable smile plastered on her face,"Hey there Mr Giant." Her tone was different from the shaky and terrified Clove I witnessed this morning. Instead it was light and happy again, instantly making the monster ease within me. My body loosens and relaxes as I realise that my dream, was infact just a dream. _She is fine. So why does it feel like there is something still hurting her? _I couldn't her but smile back, "Hey there Short stuff." I held back my laughter as her eyebrows creased into a frown. "I'm not that short, you're just unnaturally tall." Feisty_ Clove is back. _This time I held no laughter back as it rumbles through me. "Alright, I better shut up before you beat me up right?" I manage to ask through each breath of laughter. She had rolled her eyes, a playful smile played on her lips, "Yes you should. You have no idea how much damage I can do with these bad boys." She held up her scrawny arms, which were barley noticeable against the baggy sleeve of her sweater. Another booming laugh ripples through me, this time she had joined in too. The sweet sound of her laughter tires my monster, overwhelming me with genuine happiness.

We had spent the entire day on that couch, and I don't regret a second of it. It seemed as if we had talked for hours about anything and everything, stopping occasionally to continue our friendly banter. _I could listen to her voice all day and never be sick of it. _I had even told her about my life back home, "It wasn't too bad. I lived with my mum, step dad and baby sisters, Rose who's 5 and Ivy who turns 3 next Friday." She smiles at the way I talk about them, holding on to my every word._She is the only person I would ever tell. _ "I remember trying to explain to them that I was going to be away for a bit. Ivy didn't stop crying for 3 days straight and Rose clung to me day and nigh refusing to let go. They even tried pouting, they know it's my only weakness." I chuckle at the memory and how easily that had my wrapped around their tiny fingers, but deep down, my heart began to ache. _People think I'm an ass hole. __But if only they saw me around my baby sisters, they would think otherwise. _"Do they look like you?" The curiosity in her voiced sounded so innocent. "Yeah. They both have my eyes and Ivy has our blonde hair. Rose's hair is bitter darker, more brownish, she gets it from her dad. And they both have dimples," I was so lost in my description of the girls I hadn't even notice Clove moving a pillow to side of my thigh. She layed down, her beautiful eyes staring up at mine. It was the first time I had truly looked into her eyes. Yes, they were brown but it was only till now that I had noticed the hazel sparks around her pupil. _God she seemed more and more perfect by the second. _"Tell me more about them?," she asks rhetorically, knowing that I would anyway. "Well they're my only siblings. When my mum was with my _dad_," I had spat out the last word, Clove had picked up on that too as a she raised an eyebrow. I ignored her look went on, "She had me when she was 17, I was kinda a mistake aha. But she grew up, got remarried and realised that she wanted a girl. That's when Rose-y came along. She was happy and then 2 years later she was pregnant again with Ivy. Kinda funny how 2 of 3 kids were an accident." I laugh and she smiled at my humour but stayed quiet, hoping I would go on. "I was 12 when Rosie came along. I had no experience with babies so I wasn't use to the whole crying, pooping, vomiting thing. And the teething! God I hated when Rosie was teething and now Ivy is going through it too. The amount of scars I have on my shoulders from those girls biting me is ridiculous!" Clove had burst out laughing as I gripped onto my shoulder for emphasis, " But they've grown on me a lot. They're the reason I agreed to even come here." I look down at her, all humour washing away. She could sense the mood change too as she sat up reaching for my hand. I smile lightly at her, normally I would burst of joy at the feel of her warm hand around mine, but I was far too gone in the thought of Rosie and Ivy. I continued on, refusing to leave out a single detail, "My mum and Jack had asked me 'what if I got too angry and couldn't control it?' 'What if one of the girls were there and something accidental happened to them?' It really got me. I couldn't risk it, my very own baby sisters..." I shake the thought out of my head, just like I did with dream. I felt her small hands give a light squeeze reassuring me. "You wouldn't hurt them, I know you wouldn't," She did her best to snap me out of my depression, and it worked, but I still knew it could have been a possibility and that's not something you can easily forget. _If I ever hurt them, I would never forgive myself, nor would Jack or my mother. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while, school and everything got the best of me. Bit of slow chapter, kinda loss all momentum in this story after being gone so long. Not really a Clato chapter, but be patient! Enjoy anyway?_

**Cato's POV**

I lay there motionless in bed. _Fuck, it's 3am already. _I let out a moan as I roll over onto my stomach, burying my face into the soft pillow. It seemed as if it was only 20 minutes ago that Clove and I were on that couch talking, and when I had excused myself from dinner. _Thankfully she understood._ I was in no condition to eat after talking about Rose and Ivy, infact I would have, without a doubt, thrown up if I had eaten anything. I needed to stop thinking about it, yet my brain refused, making my every thought about them. I let out another agonised moan as somehow Clove had worked her way into the equation. _No. I would never hurt her, especially not like that. _I crushed my eyes shut, forcing my brain to just shut down any thought whatsoever. _Better_. I could fell my body loosen as I began to finally drift off.

I was once again woken by the sound of Cinna manoeuvring his way around my room. "Mornin' Sleepyhead," He flashed a smile my way as I sat upright, feeling the full affect of not sleeping last night. "Morning babysitter," I say, flashing my legendary smart ass grins. He laughed, chucking the blanket at my face. I couldn't help but crack up too, it was incredible how easy we got along. "So you have one on one today." My mood changed instantly, I let out a groan as I got up and went to my closet. "I know you hate it but -" I cut him off sharply, finishing his sentence. "But I have to go, it's in the rules." He let out a sigh not even bothering to continue, he and I both knew it was a going to be a losing battle for both of us. _Might as well get this shit over with. _

I stroll into the cafeteria, my mood obviously hadn't changed since my talk with Cinna, to my walk down here. I grabbed a tray and began packing the food on as my stomach growls at the smell of freshly cooked pancakes. _Still warm. I shouldn't have skipped dinner! _I mentally scold myself. I plop down in my usual spot at the table, but this time there was no tiny brunette sitting next to me. "Where's Clove?" I ask trying to keep the disappoint out of my voice. "Dunno, she's normally here by now," I hear Rue answer from across the table. _Well this day just keeps getting better and better..._ I eat slowly, praying that it was a reasonable excuse to cut into my one one one session. _Breakfast IS the most important meal of the day._My mind would occasionally drift to the subject of Clove as my eyes did to the doorway, hoping she would miraculously walk in. _Snap out of it!_My plans had been quickly shot down as Cinna had appeared at the table, 'reminding' me of the time and volunteering to personally escort me to the door of the therapist's office. _Always one step a head..._

"So, Cato, how are you this morning?" I roll my eyes at the predictable question. "Fine and dandy!" I say, letting the sarcasm hit him like bricks. He leaned back into his chair, his eyes focused hard on me. I shifted uncomfortably. "Okay. You and I both know that you don't want to be here. It's obvious, right? So what makes you think that way? That you don't need to be here? And then tell me why exactly you are here, what convinced you?" His voice was slightly harsher but nonetheless held the same calmness as any other professional therapist. I was taken back by his attitude, _ok maybe he isn't the predictable type. _I narrowed my eyes at him, "I don't need to be here cause I'm not fucking crazy. I get angry sometimes. There's a difference." My words were just as sharp as his as I spoke. This time it was him who shifted his position, he began to lean into me, his voice barely audible, "So why are you here?" I backed down as my ego began to fade, instantly thinking about Rose and Ivy. He had leaned back into his chair now, a somewhat smug smile on his face. _He had won. He had gotten me to crack and he knew it too. _A defeated sigh escaped my lips, "My sisters. I'm here because of my baby sisters. I don't want to hurt them." My head hung low as I spoke, I didn't dare to look into his eyes.

The session lasted longer than I expected, not because time had dragged on but because I had actually gone over time. Once we got passed our bumpy start, I couldn't shut up. He knew all the right things to say at all the right times, he knew how to keep me going, how to get me to go further into the subject. No wonder he was a professional, it seemed as if he had me wrapped around his finger, and I didn't care as much as I thought I would. I had opened up about my situation with Rose and Ivy, I had even told him slightly about my parents, my mum and my _dad_. And as the session grew longer, I couldn't help but bring up Clove every now and then. "So have you made friends with any other patients yet?" I smile instantly thinking of her, "Yeah a couple, but I get along really well with this one girl." He raised his dark eyebrow in curiosity, a smile playing on his lips, "Oh yeah? What she like?" That was it. That was my invitation to swoon over her, to get lost in the thought of her. "She's amazing. I ran into her the first day and we pretty much became best friends after that. She's a bit odd though, I don't know what's wrong with her, but she's perfectly normal at the same time. We played cards until like midnight 2 nights ago, she-" I was cut off by the sound of his laugh. I looked down embarrassed, Shit! M_ight as well write "I have a massive fucking crush on Clove" on my forehead. _"Someone has a crush," his voice was light, mocking me gently. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks. I opened my mouth to protest but before I knew what I was even saying, words began to tumble out. "Yeah well she IS amazing, in every way. She's ridiculously beautiful and sweet, and adorable, and funny, and feisty, and small- god she's tiny! A cute tiny though..." I began to ramble on, not having any control of my mouth. _Shut up! God damn it Shut up, Cato! _But that was it, I was far too gone now, she was all I could think about. He had sat there listening politely and I gave him credit for that, considering I had been rambling on for a good hour. I needed to see her, to see her smile, hear her voice. I needed her. She was like my own personal drug, and I was far too addicted to stop.


End file.
